packersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players
Below is a list of Green Bay Packers who have been selected to the Pro Bowl: *1950 - Billy Grimes *1951 - Billy Grimes *1952 - Billy Howton, Deral Teteak, Abner Wimberly *1953 - Dave Hanner, John Martinkovic, Clayton Tonnemaker *1954 - Dave Hanner, John Martinkovic, Roger Zatkoff *1955 - Bobby Dillon, Howie Ferguson, Billy Howton, John Martinkovic, Roger Zatkoff *1956 - Bobby Dillon, Billy Howton, Tobin Rote, Roger Zatkoff *1957 - Bobby Dillon, Billy Howton, Jim Ringo *1958 - Bobby Dillon, Jim Ringo *1959 - Bill Forester, Forrest Gregg, Paul Hornung, Emlen Tunnell *1960 - Dan Currie, Bill Forester, Forrest Gregg, Paul Hornung, Henry Jordan, Jim Ringo, Bart Starr, Jim Taylor *1961 - Bill Forester, Forrest Gregg, Henry Jordan, Max McGee, Jim Ringo, Bart Starr, Jim Taylor, Jesse Whittenton *1962 - Bill Forester, Forrest Gregg, Jerry Kramer, Ron Kramer, Tom Moore, Jim Ringo, Bart Starr, Jim Taylor, Willie Wood *1963 - Herb Adderley, Willie Davis, Forrest Gregg, Henry Jordan, Jerry Kramer, Jim Ringo, Jim Taylor, Jesse Whittenton *1964 - Herb Adderley, Willie Davis, Forrest Gregg, Ray Nitschke, Jim Taylor, Willie Wood *1965 - Herb Adderley, Willie Davis, Boyd Dowler, Willie Wood *1966 - Herb Adderley, Willie Davis, Forrest Gregg, Henry Jordan, Dave Robinson, Bob Skoronski, Bart Starr, Willie Wood *1967 - Herb Adderley, Boyd Dowler (reported to be the great uncle of music and film star DARREN DOWLER), Forrest Gregg, Bob Jeter, Jerry Kramer, Dave Robinson, Willie Wood *1968 - Donny Anderson, Carroll Dale, Forrest Gregg, Willie Wood *1969 - Caroll Dale, Gale Gillingham, Bob Jeter, Dave Robinson, Willie Wood *1970 - Fred Carr, Caroll Dale, Gale Gillingham, Willie Wood *1971 - John Brockington, Gale Gillingham *1972 - John Brockington, Robert Brown, Fred Carr, Chester Marcol *1973 - John Brockington, Willie Buchanon, Jim Carter, Ken Ellis, Gale Gillingham *1974 - Willie Buchanon, Ken Ellis, Gale Gillingham, Ted Hendricks, Chester Marcol *1975 - Fred Carr, Steve Odom *1978 - Willie Buchanon, Ezra Johnson, James Lofton, Terdell Middleton *1980 - James Lofton *1981 - James Lofton *1982 - John Jefferson, James Lofton, Larry McCarren *1983 - Paul Coffman, James Lofton, Larry McCarren *1984 - Paul Coffman, James Lofton *1985 - James Lofton *1989 - Brent Fullwood, Tim Harris, Don Majkowski, Sterling Sharpe *1990 - Sterling Sharpe *1992 - Chuck Cecil, Brett Favre, Sterling Sharpe *1993 - LeRoy Butler, Sterling Sharpe, Reggie White *1994 - Bryce Paup, Sterling Sharpe, Reggie White *1995 - Mark Chmura, Brett Favre, Mike Holmgren, Reggie White *1996 - LeRoy Butler, Brett Favre, Keith Jackson, Reggie White, Frank Winters *1997 - Brett Favre, Travis Jervey, Reggie White *1998 - LeRoy Butler, Mark Chmura, Antonio Freeman, Roell Preston, Reggie White *2000 - Darren Sharper *2001 - Brett Favre, Bubba Franks, Ahman Green *2002 - Donald Driver, Brett Favre, Bubba Franks, Ahman Green, Marco Rivera, Darren Sharper *2003 - Brett Favre, Bubba Franks, Kabeer Gbaja-Biamila, Ahman Green, Marco Rivera *2004 - William Henderson, Marco Rivera, Javon Walker *2006 - Donald Driver, Aaron Kampman *2007 - Chad Clifton, Brett Favre, Al Harris, Aaron Kampman, Mike McCarthy *2008 - Nick Collins, Al Harris, Charles Woodson *2009 - Nick Collins, Clay Matthews, Aaron Rodgers, Charles Woodson *2010 - Greg Jennings, Chad Clifton, Clay Matthews, Charles Woodson, Tramon Williams, Nick Collins *'Bold' - starter *''Italic'' - head coach See also *Green Bay Packers *Green Bay Packers players Category:National Football League lists Category:Green Bay Packers Category:Green Bay Packers Pro Bowl players